Cães-diamante
Rover = |-| Fido = |-| Spot = Os Cães-Diamante são um grupo de cães que aparecem pela primeira vez como os antagonistas do episódio Os Cães-Diamante, liderada pelos três cães Rover, Fido, e Spot. Depois de ver Rarity usando a sua mágica para encontrar joias, eles a sequestram e a forçam a encontrar pedras preciosas para eles. Eles não são particularmente inteligentes e caem nos truques de Rarity com facilidade. Os seus homólogos humanos aparecem no curta Tocadora de Piano e fazem aparições rápidas em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Desenvolvimento Lauren Faust afirmou que os nomes dos Cães-Diamante líderes que foram dados no script são Rover, Fido e Spot. No entanto, ela não se lembrava quais eram os cães que tinham esses nomes. Suas identidades foram confirmadas pelo diretor de supervisão da série Jayson Thiessen, . Descrição na série Rover, Fido, e Spot secretamente observam Rarity e Spike enquanto eles coletam pedras preciosas, inicialmente eles pensam que Spike é o localizador de joias, antes de perceber que Rarity está usando sua magia para encontrá-las. Eles, então, aparecem e dizem a Rarity que eles caçam pedras preciosas, e que eles irão caça-la por ela poder encontrar joias com mais facilidade. Eles brigam com Rarity e Spike, mas conseguem raptar Rarity e leva-la para seu sistema de tuneis subterrâneos. thumb|Um guarda montando em Applejack. Eles tentam forçar Rarity a encontrar pedras preciosas para eles, mas Rarity comaça a reclamar e a lamentar-se, enganando-os a ponto de eles fazerem todo o trabalho enquanto ela relaxa. Quando Rover recebe o truque, ele força Rarity a puxar um carrinho cheio de joias, chamando-a de uma mula. Em resposta, Rarity chora em voz alta e reclama sobre ser comparada a uma "mula, velha e feia." No momento em que as amigas de Rarity chegam para salvá-la, os Cães-Diamante imploram para as pôneis levarem a Rarity com elas, mesmo deixando-a levar todas as suas joias com ela. Os três principais Cães-Diamante usam casacos (Com os bolsos cheios de pedras preciosas) e colares cravejados de diamantes, enquanto o resto dos Cães-Diamante usam uma armadura de metal e carregam lanças. Eles alternam entre andar sobre as patas traseiras e sobre as quatro, suas patas dianteiras são alongadas, dando-lhes uma aparência de gorila. Eles também têm caudas curtas e pontudas. Descrição em Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Além de aparecer em um dos curtas, as versões humanas dos Cães-Diamante são vistas em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: no início do filme canvando diamantes fora de Canterlot High, durante a pré-Batalha da Batalha de Bandas no ginásio da escola, e no meio da multidão de estudantes durante a Batalha das Bandas em si. Em um ponto, Spot faz uma cara para uma das eco-crianças. Eles são eliminados na primeira rodada da competição por Photo Finish e as Snapshots. Tocadora de Piano thumbOs homólogos Humanos de Rover, Fido, e Spot, os meninos Cães-Diamante, são vistos no curta animado de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Tocadora de Piano. Quando Rarity luta em mover um piano de cauda para a sala da banda de Canterlot High, ela vê os meninos cavando um buraco na frente da escola. Ela os chama e os atraí com o seu charme feminino, mas eles parecem mais interessados em seu prendedor de cabelo em forma de joia. A pedido de Rarity, os meninos carregam o piano para a sala da banda, indo tão longe a ponto de forçar a passagem através de um corredor cheio de estudantes para chegar lá. Os rapazes veem como Rarity toca o seu keytar e, no final, levam o piano para ela mais uma vez para o ginásio da escola. Versões diferentes Outras representações IDW Comics thumbAs minas que os pôneis viajam através de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição # 2 O Retorno da Rainha Chrysalis Parte II parecem ser construído pelos antepassados dos Cães-Diamantes como há estátuas em sua semelhança em segundo plano. As minas têm vários artefatos estranhos (como um crânio que Pinkie Pie carinhosamente nomeia de "Mr. Bones"), e aparentemente foram abandonadas e estão agora habitado por um clã de criaturas de aranha. Além disso, o mapa incluído com a questão observa que os caçadores furtivos conhecidos como os Cães-Diamante vivem nas montanhas de Appleloosa. Esta é provavelmente uma referência à canção de David Bowie, que inclui a linha "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees" (Os cães-diamante são caçadores e eles se escondem atrás das árvores). Uma das estátuas na mina tem semelhança com Ziggy Stardust, uma persona fictícia estrela do rock adotada por David Bowie no início dos anos 1970. Duas estátuas são rotulados como "Ziggy" e algo que começa com "stard ...", respectivamente, e outro diz "red gems only: red like jungle burning bright", uma referência à canção David Bowie Cat People. A estátua final diz que "never look back, walk tall, act fine", uma referência a outra canção Bowie, Golden Years. Uma placa diz "sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch", outra linha da canção Diamond Dogs. Na página 5 da história The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, um livro intitulado A Origem dos Cães-Diamante é visível em uma prateleira em uma biblioteca no castelo de Canterlot. Em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição # 7, Rover aparece tanto em um exclusivo Jetpack Comics RE tampa e na parte de trás Comics e Jetpack Comics exclusivo de um Larry RE tampa. My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 6 apresenta silhuetas de dois cães Diamante, e história da questão introduz o reino de Dimondia povoada por Cães-Diamante, incluindo Jim e a rainha. Os cães da Dimondia nomeiam Trixie como sua rainha e adorá-la devido a uma capacidade de acreditar que ela vai localizar pedras preciosas, e Jim afirma que Rover, Fido, Spot, e seus subordinados foram banidos do Dimondia algum tempo atrás, porque eles eram "mais ásperos" do que o resto de sua matilha. Afirma-se que Dimondia passou por uma série de reis e rainhas que todos eventualmente vagos no trono. Como tal, eles formado uma coroa mágica (ou "trela") que impede o usuário de removê-lo ou deixar Dimondia, e Trixie se torna sua portadora mais recente. A única maneira de remover a coroa é se os Cães-Diamante perderem a fé em seu governante, que Trixie e Rainbow Dash fazem, dando as jóias do reino e aplicando alterações em Dimondia que os Cães-Diamante discordam. No comic My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, os homólogos humanos de Fido e Spot aparecem na página 25. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) thumb Um post pela página oficial do Facebook do jogo refere-se a Rover pelo nome. Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia Os '''Cães Diamantes', conhecidos como FIDO, ROVER, e SPOT, podem ser grandes e brutais, mas não se deixe enganar, porque estes caninos não são muito brilhantes. Se você alguma vez encontrar eles, não se desespere; sua sede de pedras preciosas brilhantes torna facilmente um truque.'' Mercadoria Rover, Fido, e Spot aparecem nos posters Comic Con 2011 e O Caos é Mágico. Página 56 do Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia refere-se a Fido, Rover e Spot (nessa ordem) cada uma pelo nome, usando um código de cores. A Série 2 dw de cartões comerciais inclui um cartão de Cães-Diamante, # 33. A parte traseira do cartão se refere a Spot, Fido, e Rover (nessa ordem) cada uma pelo nome, atribuindo Rover sua citação "Deixando uma ordem de pônei em torno de nós! O que somos nós, ratos ou cães?". Galeria Referências en:Diamond Dogs Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls